Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 + (2 - 6 \times 5) \times 6 $
Solution: $ = 4 + (2 - 30) \times 6 $ $ = 4 + (-28) \times 6 $ $ = 4 - 168 $ $ = -164 $